heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|occupation = Prince of Asgard King of Asgard (formerly) Prince of the Frost Giants |home = Afterlife Asgard (formerly) Jotunheim (formerly) Earth |age = Over 1000 years old |gender = Male |species = Jotun |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Green Red (Frost Giant) |personality = Evil (formerly), humorous, sneaky, ruthless, jealous, greedy, arrogant, loathsome, calm, selfish, conflicted, intelligent, cunning, intense, sociopathic, megalomaniacal, cowardly, heroic, selfless |affiliations = Revengers |family = Laufey † (biological father) Unnamed Mother † (possibly named Farbauti) Odin Borson † (adoptive father) Frigga † (adoptive mother) Thor (adoptive brother) Bor Burison † (adoptive grandfather) Buri † (adoptive great-grandfather) |friends = |pets = His Asgardian horse (formerly) |minions = Chitauri |enemies = |likes = Power, winning, getting what he wants, doing what he wants, his adoptive mother Frigga |dislikes = The Avengers, losing, his minions failing him, his adoptive brother Thor (formerly), not getting his way, his adoptive father Odin Borson (formerly), not knowing the truth of who he is |powers = Strength Illusions Magic |possessions = Daggers |weapons = Magic Septor |films = Thor The Avengers Thor: The Dark World Thor: Ragnarok Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame |shows = Agents of SHIELD (mentioned) |games = Disney INFINITY series Marvel: Avengers Alliance Thor: God of Thunder Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game |comics = Thor, The Mighty Avenger Captain America & Thor: Avengers! The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week The Avengers Adaptation Thor: The Dark World Prelude Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle Thor: Ragnarok Prelude Avengers: Infinity War Prelude |actor = Tom Hiddleston |voice = Tom Hiddleston |theme = LokiMCU |inspiration = The Norse Mythology character of the same name Loki from Marvel Comics |awards = |appearance = Slender, muscular, fair skin, dark brown hair, green eyes, gold costume, devil horned headpiece |alignment = Bad (formerly) Good (currently) |fate = Leaves with the other Asgardians to find a new home, but their ship is intercepted by Thanos, who kills Loki after he attempted ot betray him. |quote = "I was a king, the rightful king of Asgard! Betrayed! }}Loki Laufeyson-Odinson is the main antagonist of Thor and The Avengers, ''the tertiary antagonist turned tritagonist of Thor: The Dark World and the anti-hero/deuteragonist of ''Thor: Ragnarok and a minor protagonist in Avengers: Infinity War He is the adoptive brother of Thor Odinson and Hela and the adoptive son of Frigga and Odin Borson. Personality Villainous side Good side Despite being a villain, Loki has a good side towards him. Thor: The Dark World * Loki genuinely loved his mother, Frigga, even after he was revealed to be a Frost Giant. He regretfully told her that she wasn't his mother. However, deep down, Loki still considers her and Odin his parents.He was sadden by her death and reacted violently. * During their confrontation with the Dark Elf, Malekith, Loki protectively shielded Jane Foster when Thor attempted to destroy the Aether and even pushed her out of the way without hesitation when Kurse threw something in their direction. * Immediately, after seeing Thor in trouble, Loki stabs the Kursed Dark Elf soldier before the warrior is able to kill Thor. Thor: Ragnarok * Brought Odin to earth rather than kill him and felt remorse for leaving his father to die. Family'' * Laufey ''(biological father) * Odin (adoptive father) * Frigga (adoptive mother) * Thor (adoptive brother) * Hela (adoptive sister) * Bor (adoptive grandfather) Gallery Thor Ragnarok - Loki.jpg Loki Render.png Thor-Ragnarok-Thor-and-Loki.jpg Loki On Sakaar.jpg Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Heroes Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:On and Off Villains Category:On and Off Heroes Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Adoptive Children Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Adopted Children